A Change
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Daphne goes through a change when she discovers that she's a mutant. Is this change for better or for worse? Rated PG13 just in case.
1. A Serious Situation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the X-Men or Scooby-Doo. They belong to Marvel and Warner Brothers, respectively.  
  
Author's Note: I decided to write this because I like Lucy Rainbow's "The True Identity of Daphne Blake" so much. Even though I am using some her lines and ideas (with permission, of course), this story is, for the most part, all my own. It will also help to read my previous X-Men story "Discoveries and Rediscoveries" but even if you don't, you won't really get lost. Plus, thoughts are in '' and telepathic communication is in [].  
  
A Change  
  
Chapter 1: A Serious Situation  
  
The Mystery, Inc. gang had just successfully completed another case. As Freddy Jones started up the Mystery Machine, he smiled and said, "Well, that's one more mystery under our belts."  
  
"Yeah," said Shaggy Rogers. "And, like, Scoob and I are gonna celebrate with a hero sandwich, right, old buddy?"  
  
"Ruh huh," said Scooby-Doo enthusiastically.  
  
As the two gluttons started fixing their sandwiches, Velma Dinkley watched, smiled, and shook her head. "It's good to see some things never change."  
  
But there was one member of Mystery, Inc. who wasn't in the mood for celebrating: Daphne Blake. Normally, she would be in on the celebration just the like the others, but today, for some reason, she wasn't. She didn't look like herself at all. A fact that did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Daphne?" Daphne turned to the source of the voice, Velma. "Is something wrong? You haven't exactly been yourself lately."  
  
"I'll be fine," she said quietly. "I've just got a really bad headache, that's all."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken," interjected Freddy, "you had this 'headache' for almost the past month. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Daphne. "I feel like I keep hearing voices inside my head. Not only that, whenever I sleep, I have these awful . . . dreams. At first, I thought it was no big deal and that it would all go away, but they just keep getting worse and worse."  
  
Scooby and Shaggy had momentarily stopped eating to listen to her. "Sounds serious," said Shaggy before he wolfed down what remained of his sandwich. It wouldn't be unusual were it not for the fact that he seemed concerned about her.  
  
"Reah. Rerious," agreed Scooby before following his best friend's example. He too seemed to worry about Daphne.  
  
"Why don't you go see a psychologist?" asked Fred.  
  
"I don't know," said Daphne. "I'm not sure they'd understand."  
  
"I've got an idea!" said Velma. "Why don't you go see Charles Xavier? Maybe he could help."  
  
"Charles Xavier?" asked Shaggy curiously. "Isn't he, like, a mutant?"  
  
"Well, yes," answered Velma. "But he's also one of the most respected professors in the world. Maybe if he could just peer, not linger, in your mind, maybe he could help you understand what's happening."  
  
"What have you got to lose?" asked Fred. "Normally, I'd object to letting a mutant do this sort of thing, but if it'll help, why not?"  
  
Daphne nodded and said, "Alright. Do you have his number, Velma?"  
  
"No, but I can get it for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The next day, Daphne called him and her father arranged for a plane ride to Westchester, New York from her home of Coolsville, Ohio. Her mother was uncomfortable about her daughter visiting a mutant, but she kept it to herself.  
  
The night before she was to leave for Westchester, Daphne was tossing and turning in her sleep. She had no idea about the strong mutant powers that she held within.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Taken

Chapter 2: Taken  
  
At the Xavier Institute in Westchester, New York, Professor Charles Xavier had gathered the X-Men in the briefing room. He said, "X-Men, a couple of days ago, Cerebro found a new mutant in a town called Coolsville, Ohio."  
  
"Coolsville, huh?" asked Bobby Drake (a.k.a. Iceman) with a smirk. "Sounds like my kind of town."  
  
"Bobby, this is no time for jokes," said Xavier calmly, yet sternly.  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
Xavier nodded before continuing. "The mutant I found in Coolsville is a girl named Daphne Blake. She called me earlier today and requested to meet me here sometime tomorrow. I don't think Magneto knows of her, but I don't want to take any chances. Which is why, Scott, I want you to take Jean, Logan, Rogue, and Peter and make sure the Brotherhood doesn't attempt to kidnap her. If they do, I want you to bring her here for her protection."  
  
"Understood," nodded Scott Summers (Cyclops). "Alright, people, let's get ready."  
  
However, unbeknownst to the X-Men, somebody was watching. A bird flew from a tree and started to fly away from the Institute.  
  
The bird arrived at its intended destination sometime later, approaching a grey-headed man dressed in white. The bird began to change shape. Soon, it was in the form of a blue-skinned, red-haired, scaly individual: Raven Darkholme, alias Mystique. She said, "A few of the X-Men are headed to Coolsville. They're looking to protect the girl."  
  
The man snarled and said, "Just like Charles. We must act fast. Mystique, I want you to take Sabretooth and Toad, get the girl, and bring her here."  
  
"Yes, Magneto."  
  
Three metal orbs quickly approached the Blake household. Normally, these were controlled by Magneto, but in the event that he wasn't around to pilot them, they had manual controls installed. They landed in the backyard of the house, which was just outside of Coolsville. The orbs opened up to reveal Mystique, accompanied by two individuals. One was a long-haired, scruffy, intimidating-looking man in tattered clothes. The other one was a short, discolored man whose clothes were raggedy. Mystique said, "I'll disable the security systems. You two get the girl."  
  
Shortly, it was done. Mystique said into a hidden com link, "Go."  
  
The short man broke the glass of the back door, reached in and unlocked the door. It lead into the kitchen. The two . . . creatures soon approached the steps. The short one quickly and quietly bounded up and waited while the other man walked up. This was apparently Toad. They carefully and quietly checked the rooms until they saw the redhead teenager sleeping on a large bed. They quietly walked in. Toad reached into his jacket and pulled out a cloth and a container of chloroform. He poured some onto the cloth and applied it over her mouth and nose to knock her out. The cloth's application, as well as the smell, temporarily woke Daphne up. She saw the two kidnappers looking down over her and tried to scream. But it was suppressed and almost as quickly as she had woken up, she passed out. Toad put the container and cloth back into his jacket and said, "Get the girl, Sabretooth."  
  
The long-haired man, apparently Sabretooth, pulled the covers off of Daphne. He then took off his trench coat and wrapped Daphne in it. And just as quietly as they had entered, they exited the house.  
  
Mystique was waiting for them by the three orbs. Sabretooth's keen sense of hearing then picked something up. Mystique asked, "What is it?"  
  
Sabretooth growled, "The Blackbird."  
  
A large black jet approached the Blake household. A man in a black leather outfit and a strange visor saw what was happening and said, "Uh oh. Looks like the Brotherhood beat us here."  
  
A red-headed woman in a black leather outfit similar to the man's said, "We'd better get her quickly."  
  
A masked man in a brown and orange costume said in a gruff voice, "Cyke, Jeannie, there's a time to talk and there's a time to fight."  
  
Cyclops said, "For once, I agree with you, Wolverine." He then put the Blackbird on auto-pilot and the hatch opened. Jean Grey-Summers levitated herself as well as Cyclops and Wolverine down into the Blake's yard. A woman in a green and yellow bodysuit with a large yellow "X" on her chest flew down carrying a muscular man in a red and yellow outfit. The woman also had a white streak in her brown hair.  
  
When the X-Men landed, Mystique cried, "Let's get out of here!" But Sabretooth ignored her, put Daphne down, and roared before charging Wolverine. Toad, not really knowing what to do, followed his example. Mystique growled at her two accomplices.  
  
Wolverine and Sabretooth tackled each other and started struggling like wild animals. Toad bounded towards the other X-Men, only to be stopped in mid-air by Jean's telekinesis. Cyclops then proceeded to shoot him with his optic blasts.  
  
Mystique ran towards Daphne's body and attempted to take her, but the woman in green and yellow flew towards her and pushed her back and down onto the ground. She said in a Southern accent, "Sorry, 'mom,' but the girl's coming with us."  
  
Toad, still conscious, shot out his tongue and it wrapped around the muscular-man's arm. In a Russian accent, he said, "You have got to be kidding me." His entire body then turned to solid steel. He proceeded to grab the tongue and threw him to where the orbs were.  
  
Cyclops said, "Get the girl, Colossus!"  
  
"Right." Colossus ran over to where Daphne lay and picked her up. As he did so, a part of Sabretooth's coat fell off, showing Daphne's face. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. "I am sorry, beautiful," he whispered. "But you are not safe here." He then started running towards the others, Rogue close behind. He said, "I've got her."  
  
Cyclops then said, "Come on, Wolverine, let's go!"  
  
Wolverine kicked Sabretooth off of him and leaped to his feet. Sabretooth got up and tried to charge him again, but Wolverine cut down a tree that was next to him with his adamantium claws, causing it to fall on Sabretooth. "We'll finish this another time, bub," he said before rejoining the others.  
  
With that, Rogue began to fly up towards the Blackbird, holding Colossus, who was now in human form and carrying Daphne. Jean levitated herself, Cyclops, and Wolverine back into the Blackbird. As she watched them leave, Mystique growled and said to the now-recovered Sabretooth, "You're going to explain why we didn't get the girl." Sabretooth growled.  
  
As Cyclops piloted the Blackbird, the other four X-Men were gathered around Daphne. Jean was examining her for injuries. "Physically, she's fine. All we can do is wait for her to wake up."  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Colossus.  
  
"Yeah," said Rogue. "Why won't she wake up?"  
  
Wolverine, now unmasked, took two quick wiffs. "She was drugged," he said. "I can smell it."  
  
Jean then said, "Well, in any event, there's nothing more we can do except wait. You three get seated. I'll secure her and join you shortly." When her three teammates were gone, Jean sighed. She thought to herself, 'I don't how long I can keep my little secret from them.'  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Reactions

Chapter 3: Reactions  
  
Magneto felt the presence of his transportation orbs. He walked to the opening of his lair, expecting his three fellow Brotherhood teammates to return with Daphne. However, Magneto was disappointed when all he saw were his three allies alone, though he did a great job of hiding it. "What happened? Where's the girl?"  
  
Mystique turned to Sabretooth. He frowned at her before saying, "They took her."  
  
Magneto frowned. He knew exactly what Sabretooth meant.  
  
Jean was organizing some materials in her lab as she kept an eye on Daphne. She was lying on the medical bed, covered with a white sheet. Jean walked over to her as she began to moan and her eyes began to flutter. Above her, to her right, she saw a woman with red hair like her. She was wearing a red dress and a white lab coat. Daphne asked fearfully, "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"It's okay," reassured the older woman. "Just relax. I'm Dr. Jean Grey. You're with friends here."  
  
Now a little calmer, Daphne asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"Westchester. New York," came another voice. Daphne looked to her right to see a bald man in a wheelchair approaching. He came to a stop beside her. He said, "I am Professor Charles Xavier. We spoke on phone. My people brought here for your protection."  
  
Daphne then asked, "Those two . . . "  
  
"They were trying to kidnap you," interrupted Xavier. "Fortunately, we were able to stop them. I knew you wouldn't be safe at home, so I had Dr. Grey and a few others bring you here."  
  
"But what did they want with me?"  
  
The professor took a deep breath before answering. "You were planning on coming here to talk to me about the unexplained headaches and strange dreams you've been having, am I correct?" She nodded. "Well, these so- called 'dreams' are not dreams at all. What you have been experiencing are the manifestations of powers that mutants at your age discover. The powers that you have appear to be telekinetic as well as being able to read and control people's minds. There are only four others, that I know of, who have such powers, and that is myself, Dr. Grey, Betsy Braddock, and Emma Frost."  
  
Daphne was shocked beyond belief! "I can't be a mutant! I'm not a monster!" She was now on the brink of tears.  
  
"That's right," reassured the professor. "You are not a monster, but, yes, you are a mutant. And that is nothing to be ashamed of. Now, I want you to get some rest. We'll talk in the morning if you'd like."  
  
Daphne was too scared and tired to argue. She simply nodded, closed her eyes, and within minutes, she was asleep.  
  
The next morning, Daphne's parents walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. They were surprised to see glass lying on the floor by the back door. Cindy Blake, her mother, raced upstairs to Daphne's bedroom. She ran back to her husband and said, "Daphne's gone!"  
  
John Blake, Daphne's father, immediately called the police.  
  
About half an hour later, the Mystery Machine pulled up to the Blake household. "Uh oh," said Freddy. "Something's up." There were police cars all over the scene.  
  
Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby walked up to the chief who was talking to Daphne's father. The chief asked, "Are you sure you didn't hear anything going on outside?"  
  
"No, officer," said John. "Our house is sound-proof."  
  
"Excuse me," said Fred. "What's going on?"  
  
Seeing his daughter's friends, John took a deep breath and answered, "Daphne's been kidnapped."  
  
"WHAT?" asked Freddy in disbelief. "How did it happen? Was there any foul play?"  
  
"Not as far as we know," answered the chief. "Look, kid, calm down, panicking isn't going to bring the girl back."  
  
Velma asked, "Did you find any clues?"  
  
"No, young lady. We searched her bedroom and found nothing. We looked under the bed and everything."  
  
"Plus," added John, "all of our security systems were disabled."  
  
"Do you mind if we look around?" asked Velma.  
  
"Sure," said the chief. "Just don't get in our way."  
  
The Mystery Inc. gang went to the back yard. Velma noticed the downed tree and approached it.  
  
"Wow," said Shaggy. "Whoever chopped down this tree could give Paul Bunyan a run for his money."  
  
"Reah," agreed Scooby.  
  
"This tree wasn't chopped Shaggy," said Velma as she ran her hand across the stump. "It looks like it was cut right through. And it's too smooth to have been cut with a chainsaw."  
  
Freddy wasn't sure he should ask the question on his mind but decided to ask anyway. "Do you think . . . mutants are responsible for this? After all, Daphne was planning on seeing Xavier today."  
  
"Perhaps," said Velma. "But I'm not going to jump to any conclusions until I know the truth." She then took a camera that she had taken from the Mystery Machine and began taking pictures of the downed tree.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Shaggy.  
  
"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," said Freddy. "We're catching a plane, and heading for New York."  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Plans, Meetings, and Doubts

Chapter 4: Plans, Meetings, and Doubts  
  
Magneto was sitting alone, staring out the window of the Brotherhood's current hideout. All were signs that he was deep in his thoughts. Even as she entered the room, Mystique knew this. She also knew that when he was like this, he didn't like to be disturbed. So she waited patiently. Finally, he acknowledged her. "What is it, Mystique?"  
  
Mystique took a deep breath before asking her question. "If you don't mind my asking, Erik, why is this girl so important to you?"  
  
Using his power, Magneto magnetically spun his metal chair until he was facing her. After staring at her for several seconds, he responded, "This girl has the power and ability that could surpass Charles Xavier, therefore allowing me to create my own version of Cerebro. Her power has only begun to manifest itself, but with time, she may become much stronger than Charles. With her power, she could wipe out humanity just as easily as Charles could have destroyed mutantkind.* And, finally, Homo Superior's survival will be guaranteed. Now, leave me. I wish to plan on my own." Mystique nodded and left the room.  
  
(*This is a reference to the X-Men Graphic Novel "God Loves, Man Kills" as well as the X2 movie.)  
  
That morning, Daphne was eating breakfast with some of the X-Men. It was plain to see that she wasn't comfortable, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Jean or the professor. Jean mentally asked Xavier, [Is something wrong, Professor?]  
  
Xavier responded, [I am sensing the fear that Miss Blake is feeling right now. She seems to be having trouble comprehending the fact that she's a mutant.]  
  
[That's not surprising,] Jean "said" telepathically. [This is a change that is never easy to believe or accept.] Xavier seemed inclined to agree.  
  
As Daphne slowly ate, she got a good look at who she was eating with. They all seemed like normal people, even though she knew better. The only one that really bothered her was Logan, with his hairstyle and build. He was eating quietly, but just looking at him gave her chills. She was surprised (though at the same time she knew she shouldn't be) that the others weren't intimidated by him, especially the young Chinese-American woman sitting across from her. She looked to be about Daphne's age, even though the truth was that she was 25. She looked at Daphne and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Daphne just shrugged and continued to eat. The girl said, "Hey, I know how you feel. When I first discovered my powers, I freaked out."  
  
"But, hey, it's not all bad." Daphne turned to the brunette girl sitting next to her. She was a bit older than the Chinese girl. "Having special powers can be pretty cool sometimes."  
  
All of a sudden, there was a "bamf!" Daphne yelped as she saw a blue- furred, yellow-eyed . . . creature appear from the burst of smoke that was left behind. He looked like a demon and had three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. He also had a tail with an arrow-head-like tip. The professor said, "Kurt, what did I tell you this morning?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor. It must have slipped my mind," the furry man said in a German accent. He then turned to Daphne and said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He then closed his eyes and quickly performed the Catholic sign of forgiveness before sitting at the foot of the table and helping himself. Daphne raised an eyebrow when she noticed that he was . . . praying? Now she wasn't sure what was weirder: being a mutant or that the demon-like man appeared to be a Christian.  
  
Jean then decided to speak up. "Daphne, I know this change came as a surprise to you, but Kitty's right. Being a mutant isn't always a bad thing."  
  
"Jean's right," said Scott. "You see Daphne, we are not monsters at all. Not all of us. And once you get to know us, you'll realize that being a mutant is not as bad as the media tries to make it out to be."  
  
"There are those of us who use our gifts for the right reasons," continued Jean. "Then there are those who seek to take advantage of their amazing powers and use them for evil purposes. Those are the monsters."  
  
"Well said, Jean," said Xavier. "Now, I believe introductions are in order. As you know, I am Professor Xavier. Or Professor X as some of the younger students here like to call me. I am headmaster of this Institute as well as founder and CEO of X-Corporation. It is a worldwide expansion that allows mutants to develop and control their powers, much like the Institute itself."  
  
"Of course, you've already met me," said Jean. "Like the professor, I am both telepathic and telekinetic, meaning I can move things with my mind."  
  
"What kind of things," asked Daphne, now at least a little interested.  
  
Jean smiled and turned in her chair. She extended her hand toward the refrigerator and it opened. A bottle of orange juice came out and into her hand. She turned back to Daphne, still smiling, and replied, "All kinds of things. I also possess the Phoenix Force which enables flight and allows me to survive the vacuum of space. I'll tell you more about it some other time. When the Professor's not around, I'm also headmistress of the Institute."  
  
Scott, who was sitting next to Daphne and across from Jean said, "I'm her husband, Scott Summers, also called Cyclops. I can shoot devastating beams from my eyes. The reason I wear these glasses, or, in battle, a visor, is because otherwise, I can't control them. I live and sometimes teach here at the Institute."  
  
The Chinese-American woman across from Daphne was next. She smiled and said, "I'm Jubilation Lee, Jubilee for short. My power is that I can shoot explosive plasmoids from my fingertips. 'Fireworks,' I like to call them. I LOVE shopping and rollerblading. I'm also an aspiring fashion designer."  
  
Logan came next. "My name's Logan, more commonly known as Wolverine." SNIKT! Daphne gasped as three metal blades protruded from his right hand. "I got these claws on each hand. They're made of adamantium, the strongest metal known. They can cut through steel like a hot knife through butter." He sheathed his claws before continuing. "The adamantium has also been surgically grafted to my entire skeleton."  
  
Daphne's eyes widened as she asked, "How could you have survived a procedure like that?"  
  
"Easy," said Logan. "I got this healin' factor that lets me take a lot of punishment. Almost as much as I dish out. It also slows my agin' process and makes me immune to drugs and poisons. Except for bein' married to Jubes here, I'm pretty much a loner. In my spare time, I like to work on motorcycles and cars, mostly motorcycles. I also like to head down to the bars for a brew now and then."  
  
When Logan said, "married to Jubes" Daphne thought to herself, 'What else is weird?' Xavier and Jean had picked that up and stifled their laughs, though Daphne didn't notice.  
  
Next was the brunette girl sitting next to her. "I'm Kitty Pryde, or Shadowcat. I can walk right through any solid objects, kinda like a ghost. I can also kinda 'lend' if you will, this power to other people or objects. I help out Dr. Grey and Hank McCoy in the labs a lot. I'm your typical science geek."  
  
Peter, sitting next to Kitty, spoke up next. "I am Kitty's brother Piotr Rasputin, or Peter, as I'm often called, from Russia. I am also known as Colossus. I can transform my body into solid steel. It grants me super- strength and makes me all but indestructible. I have been known to withstand even Wolverine's claws. Also, in my armored form, I do not need to eat or breathe. My favorite hobby is painting. I am not that great, but I love doing it."  
  
"I'm Rogue," spoke up the woman next to Peter, "Colossus' girlfriend. My power is more a curse than a gift: you touch my skin, and it's lights out. At least that's how it is for humans. In the case of mutants, I also take their powers. Normally, that's only temporarily, but for some reason I once permanently absorbed . . . someone else's powers of flight, super- strength, and limited invulnerability. Whenever I touch someone, I also get their memories, which tend to linger." Pointing to her brain, she said, "It's so crowded up here, I can't even remember my own name. I tend to just live and hang out here."  
  
A black, white-haired woman sitting next to Logan was next. "I am Ororo Munroe, also called Storm. As the name states, I can hurl lightening from my hands, create tornadoes, hurricanes, all kinds of storms. I can also fly by literally 'riding' the winds. I teach here and I often help the professor with X-Corporation matters."  
  
The brown-haired boy next to Ororo smiled and said, "I'm Bobby Drake. They call me Iceman. That should tell you all you need to know about me. Not only can I shoot ice from my hands, I can also coat myself in ice. I like to travel using what I call 'ice boards.' When I'm in my ice form, I can also rearrange my molecules. In other words, I can make myself as bulky as 'Ah-nuld." Daphne couldn't help but giggle at his impersonation of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Bobby continued, "Or I can make myself as thin as a sheet of paper. That can be useful for getting through tight spots. I tend to be the jokester of the group."  
  
Finally, it came down to the furry man. He smiled and said, "I am Kurt Wagner. The others like to call me Nightcrawler. As you can see, I am a teleporter. As a former circus star, I am also able to cling to walls and ceilings. I am an ordained minister. Plus, I'll occasionally join Logan for a brew at the bars."  
  
After breakfast, Xavier left to take care of some matters in the city. Storm was accompanying him. The rest of the X-Men were taking care of other business and Daphne would meet them later. Right now, she was in the bedroom that Xavier had assigned her. Sitting on the bed, she was lost in her thoughts. 'This has to be a nightmare. The folks here seem like nice people, but what did those two kidnappers want with me? What about my parents? Will they still love me if I really am a mutant? What about my friends? Will they reject me?' As these and other thoughts continued to roll around in her head, she buried her face in her pillow and began to cry.  
  
Jean had been walking through the mansion. She picked up the stressful thoughts and immediately knew that it was coming from Daphne. Being careful that Daphne didn't pick up her own thoughts, Jean thought to herself, 'She's taking it hard. I can't say I blame her. My little secret is bound to get out sooner or later. I wonder what the others will think of it. I wonder what the professor will think. I wonder what she'll think.' She sighed and continued, 'This is a complicated issue. I'll talk to Scott about it this afternoon after the professor gets home. Maybe he can help me sort this out.' She then began walking away.  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Investigations and Revelations

Chapter 5: Investigations and Revelations  
  
The Mystery, Inc. gang's plane landed in New York City's biggest airport. As they walked through the airport, Freddy said, "It sure was nice of Daphne's father to arrange for the Mystery Machine's transportation."  
  
"Yeah," said Shaggy. "There's no way we could store our stash in a taxi cab, right, Scoob?"  
  
"Reah," said Scooby as he and Shaggy started laughing.  
  
"This is no time to think about food, you two," said Velma as they got in. "We have to find Daphne as soon as possible." She handed Fred a piece of paper as he started up the Mystery Machine. "Take us to this address, Freddy. I . . . have a friend there who may be able to help us."  
  
"Who?" asked Freddy as they started leaving the airport.  
  
"His name's Hank McCoy," answered Velma. "He's . . . an old friend of my Uncle Ted's. He's also an expert on mutants."  
  
Fred could tell that Velma wasn't telling him everything. But he decided to keep it to himself for now.  
  
Their destination was a small one-story house on the outskirts of the city. They knocked and heard a voice say, "Come in."  
  
Velma walked in, followed by Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby. Velma called, "Mr. McCoy?"  
  
"I'm in the back," called the same voice.  
  
The four friends walked toward the source of the voice. They came into a room with beakers and chemicals all around. In the back of the room, a body was present. "Mr. McCoy?" Velma asked.  
  
The being turned and revealed himself to be a blue-furred creature. It asked in surprise, "Velma?"  
  
Upon seeing him, Scooby yelled, "Ripes!" He jumped into Shaggy's arms and the two cowards shook with fear. Fred stood stock-still, too scared to move.  
  
Velma, however, said, "Mr. McCoy! It's been a long time." Her friends stared in awe as she . . . hugged him?  
  
Hank said, "It certainly has." He looked her up and down and said, "My, you've really grown up!" Velma blushed.  
  
Finally getting the courage to speak, Freddy said, "You . . . you're a mutant?"  
  
"Yes," said Hank. His smile disappeared as he said, "I take it you're not exactly comfortable."  
  
Fred asked, "Why didn't you tell us he was a mutant, Velma?"  
  
"I was afraid of how you'd react," answered Velma. "You seemed to not take talking to a mutant very well. Besides, he didn't always look like this."  
  
"That's right," said Hank. "When I first discovered my powers, I still looked like an ordinary human. I've been on many adventures over the years and it was during one of those adventures that some enemies experimented on me. That's why I look like this now."  
  
Velma then said, "But that's not why we're hear, Mr. McCoy. Our friend Daphne was kidnapped and we think that mutants may be involved. She was planning on seeing Professor Xavier today because of some . . . problems she'd been having."  
  
"Yes, I was there when he talked to her on the phone yesterday," said Hank. "Oh, and by the way, just call me Beast. Everybody knows who I am anyway."  
  
Velma smiled and said, "Alright, Beast." She then handed him a computer disk and said, "I have some pictures on this disk of a downed tree. I was hoping maybe you could tell me who may have done it. It's the only clue we've got of Daphne's disappearance."  
  
Taking the disk from her, Beast said, "Let's take a look, shall we?"  
  
Beast popped the disk into his computer and downloaded the pictures. He asked, "Are you sure this tree was cut?"  
  
"Positive," said Velma. "Lightening didn't strike it. An ax can't cut down a tree that smoothly and it felt too smooth to have been cut with a chainsaw."  
  
Beast considered Velma's words before taking the disk out. He grabbed his car keys and said, "Come with me."  
  
As they walked out of the house, Freddy asked, "Do you know who took Daphne?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Beast. "But I think I have a good idea why. I'll explain later." He got in his car, Velma joining him. The others got into the Mystery Machine and they drove off.  
  
Back at the Institute, Scott was surprised with what his wife had told him. "Are you sure?" Jean nodded. "She's your niece and you haven't even told the professor?"  
  
Jean shook her head. She continued on, completely unaware of the bird watching and listening. "Daphne's mom Cindy is my older sister. When I first discovered my powers, she was angry. Shortly after I came here to the Institute, she moved out. She hasn't contacted me or my parents since. When Sara, my other sister, died, she didn't even come to the funeral. I read about her marriage to John Blake in the newspaper as well as the birth of her daughter. Cindy resented me so much that I'm afraid of how she'll react to her own daughter being a mutant despite the fact that she didn't have the mutant gene as I did. I just don't know what to do."  
  
Before Scott could say anything, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Jean.  
  
Kitty phased halfway through the door and said, "Scott, Jean, the professor just wanted me to let you know that he's called Daphne's parents to let them know that she was safe. He wanted me to let her know, too, but I don't know where her room is."  
  
Jean hesitated before saying, "She's two hallways down, three doors down on the right."  
  
"Thanks," said Kitty before phasing back out. She approached Daphne's room and knocked on the door, saying, "Daphne, are you there? The professor just spoke with your parents. Daphne?" When she got no response, Kitty phased halfway into the room.  
  
She wasn't there. And the window was open.  
  
Kitty phased the rest of the way through and ran to the window. She saw some sheets tied together. She quickly sent out her thoughts, [Professor!]  
  
Xavier was sitting at his desk doing some paper work when he picked up Kitty's frantic message. He responded aloud, "What is it, Kitty?"  
  
Kitty answered telepathically. [Daphne's gone. She climbed right out the window.]  
  
[Stay where you are,] ordered the professor telepathically. He then sent out, [Logan, go into Daphne's room. Kitty says she left.]  
  
Picking it up, Logan said, "Gotcha, Chuck." When he got there, he sniffed around. He said, "She left recently. REAL recently."  
  
Daphne was walking away from the mansion. She had to get home. She felt out of place here. She just wanted to go home, get back to her parents and friends, and forget all of this had ever happened. She knew she wasn't that good at solving mysteries, but that was the life she knew. As far as she was concerned, she had a disease that was incurable. All she wanted was her old life back.  
  
Little did she realize, she was being followed.  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. The Rescue

Chapter 6: The Rescue  
  
Beast was driving down the road in his car, followed closely by the Mystery Machine. Velma asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Just be patient, Velma," answered Beast.  
  
As Fred drove the Mystery Machine, Scooby asked, "Rhere are re roing?"  
  
"I haven't got a clue, Scoob," said Shaggy honestly.  
  
"Well, wherever we're going," said Freddy, "I hope we find Daphne soon."  
  
Daphne had been walking for almost half an hour. She was contemplating how she was going to pay for transportation since she didn't have her purse, money, checkbook, or a credit card. But a voice broke her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Ya shoulda stayed at the mansion, frail."  
  
Daphne turned to the source of the voice. There stood the same long-haired man she had seen before she passed out last night! Fearfully, she asked, "You . . . who are you?"  
  
"They call me Sabretooth," he answered. "Normally, I'd take the utmost joy in killing you, but my boss has plans for you."  
  
Daphne stood still in fear. She was too scared to run. Of all the creepy things she'd seen in her adventures with her friends, this was the creepiest. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew for a fact that this wasn't a nut-job in a Halloween costume. This was for real.  
  
As he slowly approached her, Sabretooth taunted, "What's the matter, girlie? Aren't you going to wipe my mind? Or pick me up and throw me into a tree? Or fly away?" His sick, twisted smile grew even bigger as he said, "I know what's the matter. You're afraid, aren't you? You're afraid of what you are." Daphne was stiff as a board as Sabretooth inched ever closer.  
  
Beast was driving closer towards his destination when he and Velma saw an altercation nearby. "Hey!" said Velma. "That looks like Daphne!" Both Beast's car and the Mystery Machine turned in the direction of Daphne and her would-be kidnapper.  
  
"Hey!" cried Shaggy. "It's Daphne!"  
  
"And that . . . man is about to grab her!" added Freddy.  
  
"Ruh oh!" said Scooby.  
  
Daphne and Sabretooth turned to see two vehicles come to a stop. They watched as a blue-furred figure ran towards them. "Creed! Stop!"  
  
"McCoy!" Sabretooth ignored his prey and roared. He had run only three steps when Beast tackled him. Sabretooth threw him off and stood up. He was about to charge when a beam struck his chest, sending him flying.  
  
Scott put his glasses back over his eyes as he, Logan, and Jean approached Daphne. SNIKT! Logan popped his claws and said, "Come on, Sabretooth! Let's finish this once and for all!"  
  
"Sorry, runt," said Sabretooth. "I ain't got time today."  
  
As he ran off, Logan growled and was about to follow, when Jean placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Logan! This is not the time or place for your private war!" Logan growled. He reluctantly sheathed his claws.  
  
Scott went to check on Beast. Seeing her friends, Daphne hung her head in shame. Scott asked, "You okay, Hank?"  
  
"I'm fine," answered Beast. Pointing to Daphne's friends, he added, "But I think they deserve some answers."  
  
Seeing the three teens and dog, Scott said, "Come with us."  
  
As they all walked toward Hank's car and the Mystery Machine, Jean sent out, [Daphne?] Daphne stopped in fear before hearing, [Don't be scared. I'm not reading your mind, I am only communicating with you. Just think what you want to say. Do you understand?]  
  
[Yes,] came Daphne's answer. [Yes, I understand. What is it?]  
  
Jean took a deep breath and sent out, [We're heading back to the mansion. Your friends are going to want to know what's going on. I think somebody's going to have to tell them or your . . . situation.]  
  
Daphne sighed and "said," [I know. Let me tell them. I'd rather let them know before my parents do. It's best they hear it from me.]  
  
[Are you sure you want to do this?]  
  
Daphne looked at Jean and responded, [I have to.] As they all prepared to leave, the same bird that had watched Jean and Scott's conversation watched this latest development. When they were in their respective vehicles and out of sight, the bird flew to the ground and changed shape, revealing itself to be Mystique.  
  
When they got back to the Institute, they and Professor X gathered in the meeting room. Xavier explained, "The reason I brought Daphne here is because that man that you just saw was one of the . . . fiends who attempted to kidnap her. I tried to call her parents today, but all I got was their answering machine. The point is, the reason they were trying to kidnap Daphne is because . . ."  
  
"Wait, Professor," interrupted Daphne. She took a deep breath and said, "Let me tell them."  
  
Xavier looked at her and Jean. Jean nodded and Xavier said, "Very well."  
  
Freddy approached Daphne and asked, "What is it, Daphne? What is it you have to tell us?"  
  
Daphne turned away from him and everybody else in the room. She looked down at the floor, grateful that they couldn't see the tear rolling down her cheek. Shakily, she said, "The reason those creeps wanted me is because . . . I'm a mutant."  
  
Daphne four friends were clearly speechless.  
  
To Be Continued 


	7. Explanations

Chapter 7: Explanations  
  
After seeing Daphne, her friends, and the X-Men leave, Mystique contacted Magneto. Magneto asked, "Are you sure they're her friends?"  
  
"They must be," said Mystique. "According to McCoy, they were looking for answers."  
  
"Perhaps they could be of some use to us," mused Magneto thoughtfully. He then ordered, "Follow them back to the Institute. Should the girl's friends head for town, I'll have Pyro and myself ready to assist you."  
  
"Understood," said Mystique. She then changed back to bird mode and flew off.  
  
After breaking contact with Mystique, Magneto made his way to another room. Inside was a man dressed in a red and yellow costume with flamethrowers built into it. He was watching old police and news footage of all his deeds over the years . . . and enjoying every minute of it. Every time he saw himself blow something up or do anything destructive with his powers, he laughed like a maniac. However, his amusement was cut short when he heard someone clear his throat. He turned to the source of the voice and said in surprise with an Australian accent, "Magneto!" He quickly stopped his "movie" and turned to address his leader.  
  
Magneto said, "Pyro, I want you to head for Xavier's institute. Stay about a mile away from the school. I will join you as soon as possible."  
  
Pyro asked, "Are we going for the girl?"  
  
Magneto answered, "With luck, maybe she'll try to leave with her friends. Even if she doesn't go with them, I am not out of options."  
  
Pyro then said, "Good. 'Cause I've done some research on the girl and her friends. They're the so-called 'Mystery, Inc.' gang. They solve all kinds of weird, phony 'supernatural' mysteries. And should they come to us, I have a perfect plan to capture them."  
  
Magneto smiled and said, "Good. Now, go."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Back at the Institute, all four of Daphne's friends (including Scooby) were speechless by her revelation. Was it really possible that their lifelong friend really was a mutant? Finally, Velma broke the silence and said, "Jinkies! No wonder you looked ashamed to see us."  
  
Fred then asked, "How? How is this possible?"  
  
Velma said, "Freddy, please! She's going through an emotional shock!"  
  
Fred didn't seem to hear her. "You can't be a monster! You just can't!"  
  
"Young man, please," said Xavier, "settle down. Listen to me. Daphne is not a monster. She has a gift."  
  
Daphne turned to the professor, tear stains on her face. "Gift?" she asked in a combination of both anger and fear. "I don't have a gift! I have a curse!"  
  
"It is a curse only if you let it be," interjected Jean.  
  
"What Dr. Grey says is true," agreed Xavier. "Each one of us here is a mutant. But just because we are different, we are no less human than either of you. If you wish to press charges against me for Daphne's . . . abduction, I will not stop you. But this is perhaps the only place where she will be safe from Magneto."  
  
Scratching his head, Shaggy asked, "Like, what's a magneto?"  
  
"A very powerful mutant," answered the professor. "Who believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity."  
  
Scooby visibly gulped. "Rulp. Rar?"  
  
"Yes, war."  
  
Rogue, who, along with Peter had been in on the whole conversation turned to the Great Dane and asked, "Did your dog just talk?"  
  
Scooby looked around and asked, "Rog? Rhere?"  
  
Fred cut in and asked, "What are you talking about, Xavier? What could this 'Magneto' character possibly want with Daphne?"  
  
Xavier sighed and said, "If you all will sit down, I will tell you my story."  
  
Once all of the Mystery, Inc. gang and the X-Men present were seated, Xavier began. "Mutation is not a disease. It is the key to our evolution. It is an act of God. The purpose of this institute is to help young mutants learn to control their powers and use them in a positive way. However, there are those who seek to use their powers for the wrong reasons. I have dedicated almost my entire adult life to the dream that humans and mutants can co-exist in peace. But, Magneto, among others, is one who believes that my belief is foolish. Magneto believes that Homo- . . . mutants are the future. While I do agree with that, I do not agree with his methods. Magneto wants to see our race flourish, as do I. But the difference between him and I is that he's not afraid to wipe out humanity to see his goal come to fruition."  
  
"You act as if you've known him for a long time," said Velma.  
  
"You are correct," admitted Xavier. "In fact I am one of the few people that he, despite our differences, considers a true friend. You see, when I was a boy, I learned that I had the ability to read and control people's minds, make them think or do whatever I wanted. Much the same powers your friend Daphne has discovered. When I was in the military, I met a young man named Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. He too had an unusual power. He found that he could create magnetic fields and control metal. Believing that humanity would never accept us, he grew angry and vengeful. He became Magneto." When he saw that everyone was still listening, he continued. "This Institute, my school for gifted youngsters is school and home to mutants of all ages, races, and genders. Some already have control of their powers, some are just learning. And there are mutants with gifts so extreme that they've become a hazard to themselves and those around them." He pointed to Rogue as she gripped Peter's bare hand with her gloved hand. "Like Rogue here. Incapable of physical human contact, probably for the rest of her life."  
  
Finally, Fred stood up and said, "Look, this is all a little weird for me." He walked to Daphne and said, "Look, Daphne, you will always be my friend, even if you are a mutant. But I just don't know what to think of this."  
  
"I don't know what to think of this either, Freddy," said Daphne as she turned away.  
  
Scooby walked over to her and asked, "Raphne? Are rou rokay?"  
  
Daphne smiled slightly at Scooby's concern. "I don't know, Scooby. I just don't know."  
  
Xavier then suggested, "Why don't you four come back here in the morning. We're a little short on rooms, but I know someone in town who runs a hotel that allows pets. If you wouldn't mind staying there for the night, I'll pay for everything."  
  
Velma said, "I think that's the best thing. Especially for Fred." Before Fred could say anything, Velma said to him, "No offense, Freddy, but I think you need some time to think about this. I may not be able to read minds, but I know that you're not handling this well." Fred nodded. He knew that she was right.  
  
Daphne said, "Why don't you guys go? I need to think about this myself. I also need to talk to my parents about this."  
  
"Are you sure about this, Daph?" asked Shaggy. "Cause, like, we don't want you to feel unwanted."  
  
"I'm sure, Shaggy," said Daphne. "I'm sure."  
  
Daphne watched her friends walk to the Mystery Machine. As she watched them climb in, Xavier approached her and said, "I'm sure you wish to tell your parents about this yourself, am I correct?"  
  
Daphne nodded. "I'd like to tell them face to face here. I'm not sure telling them at home is a good idea."  
  
The professor nodded in agreement. "How about I send a few of the X-Men to Coolsville and talk to your family. Perhaps they can convince them to come here."  
  
Daphne mused for a moment. Finally, she nodded her head before heading to her room.  
  
Xavier watched the Mystery Machine drive away and turned to Logan. "Logan, since you, Peter, and Kitty are the only three that won't be busy tonight, why don't you take the Velocity and head to Coolsville. See if you can talk to Daphne's parents and have them come with you."  
  
Logan simply nodded and said, "Sure thing, Chuck."  
  
Mystique, in bird form had heard the whole conversation. She quickly flew to a safe distance and changed back to her 'normal' form. She said, "Magneto, come in. It's Mystique."  
  
At his headquarters, Magneto said, "What is it, Mystique?"  
  
"The girl's friends have left the Institute. They're heading for town. Also, Wolverine, Colossus, and Shadowcat are about to head for Coolsville and talk to her parents."  
  
"Make sure Pyro's ready to strike," ordered the Master of Magnetism. "But remember, I want to capture her friends, not kill them. Yet. As for her parents, I'll send Juggernaut and Avalanche to get them."  
  
"Understood. Mystique out." She broke her contact with Magneto and contacted Pyro to make sure he was ready.  
  
Meanwhile, Magneto went into another room. Inside was a dark-haired man in a silver armor-like outfit and another dark-haired man, hugely muscular man in brown. The man in silver had a silver helmet close by while the other and a large brown one close by. They were playing cards and drinking beer. Their attention however, was turned to Magneto when he entered the room. He said, "Juggernaut, Avalanche, Xavier is sending some of the X-Men to Coolsville to see the girl's parents. I want you follow them, but don't get too close. Get the girl's parents and bring them to me alive."  
  
As he put on his silver helmet, the Greek mutant Avalanche said, "Sure thing, boss." He then walked toward where the transportation orbs were stored, the larger Juggernaut close behind.  
  
Magneto made his way into his personal quarters. He walked over to a metal closet and opened it magnetically. Inside was his costume. He spread his arms to his sides. His crimson and purple suit wrapped itself around his body like mercury. He then reached in and pulled out his purple cape. He turned from his closet and put it on. Without turning back to the closet, he simply clamped his right fist tighter. Once he did so, his crimson and purple helmet floated in front of him. He pulled it out of the air and put it on his head. He then turned toward the window and outstretched his hand. The metal braces around the window were magnetized and the window moved outward and upward. He then surrounded himself in a magnetic force field and flew out the window to meet his soon-to-be hostages.  
  
To Be Continued 


	8. Kidnappings

Chapter 8: Kidnappings  
  
A squirrel watched as the Mystery Machine left the Xavier Institute. It followed close behind.  
  
As the Mystery Machine headed for the city, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy could tell that Fred had a lot on his mind. Most of it was trying to comprehend the fact that Daphne was a mutant. Shaggy looked like he wanted to say something, but Velma shook her head. Shaggy took the hint.  
  
A little more than a mile from the Institute, the Mystery Machine stopped as the three teens and dog saw a man dressed in red and yellow. Freddy asked, "What the heck?"  
  
The man said, "Hello, mates! How about a visit from some old friends?" He laughed insanely as he ignited the flamethrowers built into his outfit. Flaming constructs of many of the villains that the Mystery, Inc. gang had foiled were surrounding them from all over the place. Scooby and Shaggy held onto each other in fear, while Fred and Velma watched the whole ordeal, fearful themselves.  
  
"Jinkies!" exclaimed Velma. "It's like every villain we've ever faced is here!"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Fred. "There's the Creeper!"  
  
"The Roller Ghoaster!" pointed out Shaggy.  
  
"Rhe Row Rhost!" yelled Scooby.  
  
"Old Ironface!" added Velma. And there were several more. "Floor it, Freddy!"  
  
Freddy hit the accelerator, but nothing happened. "Huh?" he asked in confusion. He hit it again and again with the same results. "It's like we're frozen!"  
  
Velma tried to open the passenger door, but to no avail. "We're locked in! And the doors aren't even locked!"  
  
"But it doesn't make any sense!" said Fred.  
  
Velma looked out the windshield and pointed as she said, "I think it does now."  
  
All four of them looked up into the sky to see a man in a red and purple suit and helmet with a purple cape descending in front of them surrounded by a magnetic force field. Upon landed, the force field deactivated, so to speak. The flaming constructs dissipated upon his landing. The man stared at Daphne's four friends for several moments. He then held his arms in front of him and pulled them apart, causing the roof of the Mystery Machine to tear in half and bend outward. Normally, they would run, but in this situation, they were too scared to.  
  
After witnessing what he could do, Velma instantly knew who he was. "You . . . you're Magneto!"  
  
Magneto smiled and said, "Smart girl." He then caused electricity to flow from the radio, zapping all four of them. It wasn't enough to kill them, just knock them unconscious.  
  
The same squirrel that had watched the gang leave the Institute ran to Magneto's feet. It then changed shape, revealing itself to be Mystique. Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro then gathered up Daphne's four friends and placed them into two of Magneto's transportation orbs. As the two orbs, piloted by Pyro and Mystique (each of whom were barely able to fit inside with the "passengers"), were carried away via Magneto's power, he was also able to take the Mystery Machine with them. He obviously didn't want to leave any evidence behind.  
  
Magneto and his goons were already well on their way back to their hideout when Logan, Peter, and Kitty were ready to go. They headed for Coolsville in the small (at least small compared to the Blackbird) helicopter called the XM Velocity. They didn't realize they were being followed as their pursuers were out of radar reach. As they neared Coolsville, Kitty looked out on the city and said, "Wow. That sure is a small town."  
  
"I'm gonna have to land somewhere outside the city," said Logan. "We don't want people gettin' too cooked up."  
  
Peter looked out and said, "I see a clearing in that forest. And there doesn't appear to be anybody around."  
  
Sure enough, there was a clearing about a mile outside the city. "Alright," said Logan, "I'm taking her down."  
  
As Logan began his ascent, Peter unbuckled and said, "I'll get the bikes ready."  
  
When they touched ground, Kitty put her cellular phone back into her pocket. She said, "I tried to call Daphne's parents like the professor asked. They're either not home or they're just not answering."  
  
When they landed, the three X-Men slipped on some helmets and got on motorcycles. Logan rode his solo while Peter and Kitty took another. Peter rode it with Kitty sitting behind him, arms tightly around her brother's waist. They stopped to check for traffic when they reached the main road. Logan said, "Why don't you and the half-pint go to Lil Red's house and see if they're home, Petey? I'm gonna see if I can find them in town."  
  
Peter nodded and they headed for town. When they got their, they went separate ways. Peter knew where the Blake household was and Logan had a picture of John and Cindy Blake, so he would know who he was looking for.  
  
John and Cindy arrived home after being away all day. Once they walked in, they were unaware of the metal orbs that landed in their front yard. John said, "I hope Daphne's friends know what they're doing, going to New York."  
  
Cindy hadn't been paying attention. She was turned away from her husband crying. John heard her sniffle and immediately knew something was wrong. He approached her and asked, "Honey, are you okay?"  
  
Cindy suddenly buried her face into her husband's chest. John was surprised by this. But not really knowing what else to do, he just held her tightly. Cindy said, "I should have never let Daphne arrange that trip to New York. I should have never let her go to that institute."  
  
John asked, "Why not?"  
  
Cindy looked up at her husband and wiped some of her tears. She said, "John, I never told you this, but I have a sister who lives at Xavier's institute. Her name is Jean Grey. She's a mutant."  
  
"What?" asked John in shock. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"Because I was afraid that if you knew I had a mutant relative, you would hate me. I hated her so much for being a mutant. I didn't want anything to do with her."  
  
To say that John was surprised by this revelation would be an understatement. He was disappointed that his wife kept a secret like this from him, but there was still the matter of their missing daughter. Plus, Cindy was still upset over everything that had happened. So John just held her and let her take her grief out.  
  
All of a sudden, a huge man in brown followed by another man in silver burst through the front door of the house. Cindy gasped and John held her tightly. John asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The man in brown said, "The name's Juggernaut. And this is Avalanche."  
  
Avalanche said, "And this is your house!" He then made an earthquake that caused one of the walls to begin falling.  
  
Cindy yelled, "John!" and pushed him out of the wall's path. Unfortunately, Cindy was caught in the debris, only her upper body visible.  
  
"Cindy!" cried John as he ran to his unconscious wife. He checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one. He then looked up as the two mutant invaders began laughing. He ran to his nearby gun rack and took a rifle. He pointed it as Juggernaut started stalking towards him. He said, "Stop! Or I'll shoot!"  
  
The Juggernaut laughed and said, "You think you can kill me? You're welcome to try."  
  
John fired his gun at the unstoppable force of nature and looked on in horror as the shots bounced off of him harmlessly. Juggernaut laughed and said, "I guess you haven't heard about me. Nothing can stop the Juggernaut!" Juggernaut then grabbed the rifle and broke it with his bare hands. He then picked John up by the shirt and slammed him back-first into the wall, knocking him out. He slung him over his back and walked towards Cindy's fallen form. He effortlessly picked up the fallen wall with one hand and Avalanche picked her up.  
  
Peter and Kitty approached the house and were surprised to see the wall busted in. Seeing the two metal orbs in the front yard, Kitty said, "Look! Magneto's orbs!"  
  
As brother and sister stepped off the Harley and hurriedly pulled off their helmets, Peter said, "We'd better get to the house!" They then ran towards the Blake residence.  
  
Juggernaut and Avalanche were about to walk out the way they came in when they saw Kitty and Peter reach the front porch. The two X-Men stopped when they saw their two foes carrying Daphne's parents. Avalanche said, "Colossus, Shadowcat. Glad to see you could make it. Too bad you're too late for the party!" He then placed his hand to the right of the paneling around the front door. The patio that hung over the front porch then collapsed, burying Kitty and Peter.  
  
Juggernaut said, "We'd better leave before they come to."  
  
Avalanche nodded and said, "Agreed. We don't want Jean to miss her reunion with her sister!" They laughed and ran to the nearby orbs. As they got in, they didn't notice the hand coming up out of the debris, holding a gun- like device. Their backs were turned. Just as the orbs closed, the two villains didn't hear the sound of metal on metal. A small black, circular device with an "X" was attached to it. The center of the "X" had a blinking red light. The orbs then ascended into the air and out of sight.  
  
Once they were gone, Kitty phased out from under the debris. Peter then burst out in armored form before transforming back to human form. He asked, "Kitty, are you alright?"  
  
Kitty nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Did you hear what Avalanche said?"  
  
"Da," said Peter with a nod. "Unless this was a big joke, it would appear that Jean is Daphne's aunt."  
  
Kitty then tapped her com link and said, "Logan, are you there?"  
  
Logan walked out of a building in the city. He had walked out after unsuccessfully trying to find Daphne's parents. When he heard Kitty's voice, he stepped into a nearby alleyway and hid behind a dumpster so no one would see him. "What is it, Kitty?"  
  
"Magneto's goons just took Daphne's parents!" came Kitty's frantic voice. "We were too late to stop them!"  
  
"What?" asked Logan. "Who?"  
  
"Juggernaut and Avalanche," answered Peter. "They are . . . gone."  
  
"Not only that, it appears that Daphne is Jean's niece!" added Kitty.  
  
"What?" asked Logan with more surprise than before. Slightly calming down, Logan asked, "Are ya sure?"  
  
"That's what Avalanche said," Kitty answered matter-of-factly. "But I did manage to plant a tracer on one of the orbs."  
  
"Kitty, get the prof and fill him in. Then join me back on the Velocity."  
  
Looking at her destroyed cell phone, Kitty said, "No can do. My cell's smashed."  
  
"Great," mumbled Logan. He then said, "Get back to the Velocity. I'll join you ASAP." He then broke contact and went to the first pay phone he could find. Xavier didn't have a com link on him and he was out of psychic reach. He quickly dialed the Institute's number. As it rang, Logan mumbled, "C'mon, pick up."  
  
Xavier picked up the phone in the living room. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Chuck, it's Logan."  
  
"Yes, Logan, what is it?"  
  
"Ya want the bad news or the really bad news?"  
  
Xavier went white with this question. Finally, he asked, "What's the bad news?"  
  
Logan answered, "The bad news is, Juggernaut and Avalanche have Daph's parents. The really bad news is, we have a pretty good idea why. Accordin' to Petey and the half-pint, Jeannie is apparently Daphne's aunt."  
  
"What?" asked the professor in shock.  
  
"That's what the rock-tumbler said," answered Wolverine. "But Kitty did manage to get a tracer on one of ol' Buckethead's orbs."  
  
Xavier nodded and said, "Return to the Institute. I'll have Hank begin tracking them. Then, I'm going to talk with Jean and Daphne." He then hung up the phone and started wheeling out of the room.  
  
To Be Continued 


	9. Anger

Chapter 9: Anger  
  
Xavier had just informed Beast of the predicament of Daphne's parents and he was now attempting to trace Juggernaut and Avalanche in the hopes of finding Magneto's hideout. As he wheeled to his office, he sent out, [Jean, I wish to speak with you right away. And bring Daphne with you.]  
  
Jean picked up the message and went white when she realized that his tone didn't sound pleasing. Jean silently prayed that her instincts were wrong, but something told her that her secret was getting out. As Jean and Daphne entered Xavier's office, he was already at his desk. Xavier looked and Daphne and said, "Daphne, I want you to sit down. I have some bad news." To say that Daphne was nervous would be an understatement. Once she sat down, the professor said, "After your friends left, I sent Logan, Peter, and Kitty to Coolsville to try and talk to your parents. But I just received word from Logan that your parents were kidnapped."  
  
"What?" asked Daphne in shock. "What happened? Are they alright?"  
  
"I'm not entirely certain," admitted Xavier. "Kitty managed to plant a tracer on one of their transportation orbs. Right now, Hank is attempting to locate them. But there's also another reason why I called you in." He then looked up sternly at Jean and said, "I believe you should be the one to tell her."  
  
Jean felt her heart sink. Daphne wondered what had the professor upset. Jean knew exactly what he was talking about. Jean turned away from the professor and Daphne and stared out the window. Finally, Jean spoke and said, "Daphne, what I'm about to tell you is something that only your mother and I know about. Even the professor didn't know until now. Daphne . . . I'm your aunt."  
  
"What?" asked Daphne in complete surprise. "You . . . you can't be my aunt! My mother . . ."  
  
"Is my older sister," interrupted Jean. "When I first discovered my powers, she hated me with a vengeance. She moved out and has never contacted me or the rest of my family since."  
  
Daphne stood up angrily and said, "How could you not tell me this? How could you keep this from me?" Daphne stormed out of the office.  
  
After Daphne left the room, Jean mumbled, "That went well." Xavier couldn't help but notice a single tear running down her face. Jean quickly wiped it away.  
  
As Daphne headed to her room, tears began to well up. When she got to her room, she locked the door, plopped down onto the bed and cried. As she cried, she remembered Jean's words, "She hated me with a vengeance." Daphne thought to herself, 'What will my parents think of me now?'  
  
When she was done crying, she sat up and looked at herself in the nearby mirror. "At least I know where my red hair comes from," she mumbled to herself. Her mother's hair was brown and her father's was black. She then began to wonder, "What about my friends? Could they have been kidnapped too? I sure hope we can save them."  
  
Meanwhile, Magneto and Mystique watched as two of Magneto's orbs landed. They opened up revealing Juggernaut and Avalanche with their two captors. Magneto smiled and said, "Well done. Go, Mystique will show you where to take them." Mystique led her two teammates through the base. When they were gone, Magneto looked at his orbs. He had magnetically felt something on them when they arrived. He spun one of the orbs around with his power and found what he was looking for. He then pulled it into his hand and stared at the tracer. He snarled as he knew that it was possible that the X-Men now knew where he was. But his snarl turned to a smile. He said to himself, "Let them come."  
  
To Be Continued 


	10. Big Plans

Chapter 10: Big Plans  
  
Daphne's parents came around minutes after they were strapped to a wall with energy bonds. Fred greeted them saying, "They got you guys, too?"  
  
"Obviously," said John. He then said to his wife, "Honey, I know that now is not the most opportune time to ask, but why didn't you tell me you had a mutant in your family?"  
  
"Which mutant are you talking about, Mr. Blake?" asked a strong male voice. All of Daphne's friends and her parents turned to see a smiling Magneto, joined by the entire Brotherhood, looking at both John and Cindy. "Your sister-in-law? Or your daughter?"  
  
Both John and Cindy's jaws dropped. "Wh . . . what are you talking about?" asked Cindy in disbelief.  
  
Magneto smiled and said, "Your daughter Daphne is one of us. Homo Superior. The next step in human evolution. Destined to usurp humanity as the dominant species on the planet."  
  
"How did you know that Jean Grey was my sister?" Cindy asked again.  
  
"You have me to thank for that," said Mystique as she stepped to Magneto's side. "I did a little spying on the X-Men. She spilled the beans to her hubby."  
  
"Wait a second," said Freddy. "You mean to tell us that Dr. Grey is Daphne's aunt?"  
  
"Precisely, my boy," answered Magneto.  
  
Sabretooth looked at Cindy, smiled, and taunted, "You must really hate your sister now. You must also hate your daughter just as much."  
  
Cindy nearly went white and looked at the ground in shame, tears welling up in her eyes. She said barely above a whisper, "My daughter . . . a mutant. This is all my fault."  
  
"Actually," said Velma, "it's the males who carry the mutant gene, so technically, it's his fault." She was obviously referring to John.  
  
"What?" asked John in disbelief.  
  
"She's right," said Magneto. "It is the males who carry the X-gene." He then walked to Velma and held her by the chin. He said, "It's a pity, isn't it. I could've had great use for you. Perhaps I still may."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Shaggy. "Take your hands off of her, you . . . you . . . monster!"  
  
Letting go of Velma, the look Magneto shot Shaggy sent chills down both Shaggy and Scooby's spines. All Scooby could say was, "Ruh oh."  
  
Still staring at him coldly, Magneto said, "You know, for an admitted coward, you've got a lot of nerve." Scooby and Shaggy looked at him in surprise. "Don't look so surprised. Pyro did a lot of research on your plights."  
  
Finally, Cindy said, "I may have no love-loss for Jean, but I know that she will not let you get away with this. The X-Men will try to rescue us."  
  
Magneto smiled, holding the tracer he had found on one of his orbs and said, "Oh, I'm counting on it."  
  
To Be Continued 


	11. Into Battle

Chapter 11: Into Battle  
  
Beast traced what he hoped would be Magneto's hideout. Finally, he sent out his thoughts to the professor, 'I've got it, Professor. Gather everyone in the meeting room.'  
  
All the present X-Men, as well as Daphne, were gathered in the meeting room. A hologram was displayed of their intended destination. Beast said, "It appears that within these waterfalls is where we'll find the Brotherhood. But Magneto must know this too, so he'll probably be expecting us."  
  
Scott said, "The plan is for some of us to go in and fight the Brotherhood, while someone else sneaks in and tries to free Daphne's parents and possibly her friends."  
  
Daphne frowned at her now-revealed-to-be uncle and asked, "Why am I being treated like a total stranger? Shouldn't I be going with you?"  
  
Scott said, "I'm sorry Daphne, we can't let you come with us."  
  
Xavier said, "He's right, Daphne. That could be just the opportunity Magneto needs."  
  
Daphne stood up and yelled, "I have to go! I'm the one they want! They've got MY family, and maybe MY friends. They've always been there for me, now it's my turn to be there for them."  
  
All the X-Men in the room had no idea what to say. Daphne had never been seen as a spitfire, but no one could blame her in this case. After a long silence, Xavier said, "She's right. Hank, Jean, prepare the jet. Scott, get Daphne a uniform."  
  
Cyclops nodded and led Daphne to a room close to the Cerebro room. He handed her an outfit and said, "I hope you don't have too much trouble wearing this. It's the best we can do on such short notice."  
  
Daphne entered a nearby dressing room. She came out just as Cyclops approached her, decked in his own outfit and visor over his eyes. This was certainly a different feel for Daphne than the customary purple dresses and pumps she was used to wearing. It was similar to Jean's outfit: Tight black leather that hugged her body and thigh-high boots with heels she wasn't accustomed to walking in. She asked, "You actually go outside in these things?"  
  
Cyclops and Daphne made their way to the hangar where the Blackbird was stored. Upon seeing it, Daphne breathed, "Wow. That's huge!"  
  
"The SR-77 Blackbird," said a smiling Jubilee as she entered wearing a black leather outfit that was slightly different from Jean's or the one Daphne was wearing. "It's got three times the speed of the SR-75 and twice the firepower."  
  
Nightcrawler then teleported in, wearing his red, white, and black costume. He said, "Enough with the chit-chat, let's go and kick some tail!"  
  
Soon all of the X-Men going on this mission were suited up and ready to go. Bobby, decked in blue and white watched Daphne's hourglass figure as she nervously boarded and let out a low whistle, obviously liking what he saw. He then heard her say, "I hope you realize I heard that, Bobby."  
  
"Daphne," a voice called. She stopped in her tracks to see Professor X wheeling towards the Blackbird. He asked, "Are you absolutely certain about this? You haven't had any training."  
  
"Look, professor," said Daphne, "this is personal. All my life, I've been seen as the 'Damsel in Distress,' and 'Danger-Prone Daphne.' Even if my parents don't want me anymore, I want to prove to them and to myself that I'm not a klutz. I have to do this."  
  
Xavier nodded in understanding. "Very well. Good luck. My thoughts are with you . . . in more ways than one."  
  
Once everyone was settled in, Cyclops began firing up the engines. "Alright, people," he said, "Logan, Peter, and Kitty are already near the falls where we'll meet them. Once we get there, we'll need to be prepared for anything."  
  
Professor X watched as the Blackbird slowly made its way out and airborne.  
  
As the Blackbird made its way towards its destination, Daphne heard in her head, [Daphne, can you hear me.]  
  
Daphne had done her best to stay as far away from Jean as possible. She didn't really want to "talk" to her aunt right now, but answered anyway. [Yes. What is it?]  
  
Jean sent out, [Listen, you haven't had a chance to train in the Danger Room, so the best advice I can give you should you need to use your powers is that you should think about what you want to do before you do it. Does that help any?]  
  
[It may help some,] Daphne responded. [Thanks.]  
  
Making sure Daphne didn't pick up her thoughts, Jean thought to herself, 'At least we're making a little progress.'  
  
Soon, the Blackbird rendezvoused with the Velocity where Wolverine, Colossus, and Shadowcat were waiting for them, suited up and ready to go. When everyone stepped out of the Blackbird, Daphne noticed their outfits. She thought to herself, 'Wolverine's outfit certainly fits his reputation. Colossus' is okay, considering his physique. But Kitty?' She saw Shadowcat's black, blue, and yellow garb* and thought, 'Black and blue's okay, but the yellow clashes with it.'  
  
(*Think of Kitty's X-Men: Evolution outfit.)  
  
Cyclops approached his three comrades and asked, "Any idea where they are?"  
  
"Yeah," said Wolverine. "See that metal dome? That's where we wanna go."  
  
"Then let's not waste any time," said Cyclops.  
  
Jean started levitating herself, Cyclops and Daphne toward the dome. Rogue picked up Colossus and began flying upward as did Storm. Nightcrawler teleported himself, Shadowcat and Beast to the dome, while Iceman iced up. He smiled and said, "Elevator going up." He created an ice structure that elevated himself, Wolverine, and Jubilee to the dome.  
  
Once all were present and accounted for, Cyclops proceeded to blast a hole in the dome metal wall. No sooner had the X-Men entered that they heard Magneto's voice say, "We've been expecting you."  
  
Magneto and the entire Brotherhood stood before them, not backing down and ready to fight. Upon seeing Daphne with the X-Men, Magneto smiled and said, "You've even brought my prize."  
  
"You are not taking me!" yelled Daphne angrily. "I will never be one of you!"  
  
"I'm afraid you already are, child," said Magneto coldly. "And if you won't join us willingly, then we will force you to serve our purposes, once we've taken care of the X-Men. Brotherhood, for mutantkind!"  
  
With that, it was on. Magneto started attracting metal from all around the dome, and hurled it at the X-Men. Cyclops, Storm, or Jubilee would blast it, or Iceman would freeze it. Jean would stop it in mid-air and hurl it back. Daphne did her best to follow Jean's example. Wolverine would slash it with his claws and Colossus changed to armored form to shield everyone as best he could while Shadowcat simply allowed it to phase harmlessly through her. Sabretooth immediately went for Wolverine, who charged head- on to meet his long-time mortal enemy. Juggernaut charged into the fray and Colossus met him head-on, locking up in a test of strength. The rest of the Brotherhood began picking their targets, the X-Men rushing in to meet the charge. This was going to be one heck of a slobber-knocker!  
  
To Be Continued 


	12. Fight and Rescue

Chapter 12: Fight and Rescue  
  
Magneto watched as his Brotherhood tangled with the X-Men. He watched them fight, waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
Pyro and Iceman were in a battle of wills. Pyro was pushing his flamethrowers to the max while Iceman struggled to keep the heat away. Iceman was starting to strain. Pyro said, "You're melting, Frosty!"  
  
Pyro was laughing like a maniac with his eyes closed. Which is why he didn't notice Rogue plant a kiss on his cheek. Once he felt it, Rogue said, "Goodnight, sugah." Iceman finally froze his flamethrowers as he collapsed.  
  
Colossus and Juggernaut finally broke apart, the test of strength ending in a stalemate. So, they decided to have a fistfight. Juggernaut landed a hard right to the jaw, knocking Colossus down. He quickly got back up, charged, and responded by swinging both fists and connecting hard with Juggernaut's helmet. The force of the blow sent him crashing into a wall, destroying it. Undaunted, he stood up and said, "You can match me blow for blow, Colossus, but you can't stop me!" He then swung wildly at the Russian powerhouse.  
  
Colossus easily ducked the punch. He said, "Forgive me for trying." He landed a left to the stomach, then a hard uppercut to where the chin would be. Juggy was down, but not out.  
  
Mystique leaped into the air, changed into Beast and, growling, landed both feet into the real Beast's chest. She then felt herself being lifted off the ground. "What the . . .?" she began. She then looked to her right and her jaw dropped as Daphne was the one levitating her! She was having a little trouble, but she was doing it! She was then struck down by Storm's lightening and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Toad leaped into the air towards Nightcrawler, but he quickly teleported out of the way. Toad began shooting his acid spit, but Nightcrawler kept dodging them with the smoothest agility. But his luck ran out as he was finally hit in the face. But before he could do anything else, Shadowcat kicked him down from behind. He went face-first into the ground. She then tried to get the goo off of Nightcrawler's face.  
  
While Shadowcat tried to help Nightcrawler, Toad slowly started getting up. But before he could attack, he heard Jubilee's voice say, "Not so fast, Froggy!" Toad looked toward the direction of the voice only to be knocked out cold by Jubilee's fireworks. She then approached Shadowcat and Nightcrawler and asked, "Are you alright?" Nightcrawler nodded yes.  
  
Avalanche saw the three and said, "You won't be alright after this!" He then started an earthquake that brought down some of walls and ceiling, collapsing on top of them. However, Shadowcat had grabbed both of her teammates, and they phased harmlessly out of the rubble. Before Avalanche could say or do anything else, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to punch whoever was behind him, but the culprit, Rogue ducked and then decked him with a hard right. He fell to the ground unconscious. Seeing that she had Pyro's flamethrowers, Nightcrawler asked, "What are you doing with those?"  
  
"I'm gonna fight Magneto with them." Rogue then flew over to where Cyclops and Jean were fighting the Master of Magnetism, who was protecting himself with a magnetic force field.  
  
Seeing that Colossus and Juggernaut were getting nowhere, Shadowcat phased into the ground. Juggernaut had just knocked down Colossus again, when Shadowcat phased upward and pulled his foot into the ground. Juggernaut asked, "What?" Seeing Shadowcat phase back underground, Juggernaut screamed, "YOU COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" All the while, he was trying to free himself.  
  
Seeing the opening, Colossus then ran over and punched Juggernaut with all his might. As Juggernaut fell, his foot was freed, not that it mattered. Once he landed, Iceman froze him. As Shadowcat phased out of the floor and stood next to her brother, Iceman smiled and said, "Now that's puttin' him on ice!"  
  
Wolverine and Sabretooth were still fighting, and that was a battle nobody got involved with. Cyclops and Jean were trying to attack Magneto, but it was pointless with his force field. He hurled magnetic energy at the two of them, but Jean instinctively put up a force field of her own, blocking the attack. Rogue then flew over to her two teammates and said, "Let's turn up the heat!" She then used Pyro's flamethrower and powers to ignite Magneto's force field. The heat was affecting him, but Magneto refused to let down his guard. Jean then used her Phoenix powers to engulf Magneto.  
  
While all of this was going on, Daphne thought, 'Now's my chance to save my parents.'  
  
There was only one hallway to go down right now, and Wolverine and Sabretooth were carrying their battle down it. She followed, careful not to get too close. She didn't know if this would work or not, but decided to try it anyway. [Mom, can you hear me?]  
  
In the room where Daphne's parents and friends were being held captive, Cindy picked up the message. She said aloud, "Daphne? Is that you?" John, Freddy, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy looked on in astonishment.  
  
[Yes, it's me. Where are you? Are you and Dad alright?]  
  
"We're fine," answered Cindy. "Your friends are fine too."  
  
Daphne went white when her mom mentioned her friends. Deciding to push it aside for the moment, she continued [Where are you?]  
  
"I'm not sure. We're in some kind of steel room, being held by some sort of energy bonds."  
  
Wolverine screamed and leaped at Sabretooth, claws extended. They stabbed right into his chest, taking him down, but that wasn't going to stop him. He roared in pain as Wolverine stood up and asked, "Give up, bub?"  
  
"Never!" screamed Sabretooth as he tackled Wolverine into the wall. The wall just so happened to be the door to the room where Daphne's parents and friends were held. Cindy screamed while the rest looked on in fear as the two feral mutants struggled on the ground like wild animals. Daphne saw them barrel in. When she heard her mother's scream, Daphne knew where to go.  
  
Sabretooth was finally on top of Wolverine, going for his skull with his own claws. He said, "When I'm done with you, runt, I'm going to gut your girlie, Jubilee!" Wolverine screamed in outrage as he kicked Sabretooth out of the nearby window. He hit his head on the rocks as he fell down. He fell to the bottom unconscious. Wolverine knew the damage would eventually heal, but it was still going to leave a mark.  
  
Daphne ran into the room and asked, "Mom? Dad? Guys?"  
  
Cindy turned her head to where her daughter's voice came from. She said, "Daphne!" John, Freddy, and the others couldn't see her clearly since they could barely lean forward, if at all.  
  
Wolverine approached a panel on the wall. Taking an educated guess, he stabbed the panel, freeing Daphne's parents and friends. "Get out! Now!"  
  
Cindy and John ignored him and immediately went to hug her. Seeing what she was wearing, all Freddy could say was, "Whoa!"  
  
Wolverine said, "Ahem. I hate the spoil the moment, but there's a battle going on out there and you all need to get to safety. Especially you, Lil Red." He was obviously referring to Daphne.  
  
Freddy went over to the broken window. The others joined them, including Daphne and Wolverine. Pointing to where the Blackbird and Velocity sat, Wolverine said, "See them? That's where you need to go and wait for us."  
  
Seeing Sabretooth's downed form, Freddy said, "Um, in case you hadn't noticed, that guy's still down there. He could jump us the second we get down there."  
  
"Not if I can help it," said Daphne. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Everyone wondered what she was doing. Everyone except Wolverine. He already knew.  
  
Before anyone could ask anything, Daphne's parents and friends felt themselves lifting off the ground. "Jinkies!" said Velma in amazement. Daphne was straining, but she somehow managed to get them to the edge of the forest where the Blackbird and Velocity sat, and safely (at least momentarily) away from Sabretooth. They were able to run the rest of the way. Finally, Daphne fell to her knees from exhaustion.  
  
Helping her up, Wolverine asked, "Why didn't you go with them?"  
  
She frowned and said, "Stop being so overprotective! I hate being treated like a weakling!"  
  
Wolverine thought, 'Guess it's true what they say about redheads and their tempers.'  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Wolverine berated himself for not shielding his thoughts.  
  
Magneto was in a bad spot. It was bad enough dealing with Rogue using Pyro's powers. Now he had the Phoenix Force to deal with. Then Storm conjured up a tornado, making his force field useless. Jubilee then shot him down with her plasmoids. Magneto, though weakened, got to his knees and hurled magnetic energy from both hands, forcing everyone to dodge or duck. Nightcrawler teleported to him, pulled off his helmet, and teleported away from him. "No!" yelled Magneto as his last line of defense against a telepathic attack was taken away from him. Jean didn't hesitate and began a telepathic attack to disable him. As he tried to resist, Magneto said, "Oh, no . . . you don't." He held out his hand and fired more magnetic energy straight at Jean. Colossus quickly moved in front and took the brunt of the blow. It wouldn't kill him, but he did fall on top of Jean, knocking her unconscious and stopping her attack.  
  
The weakened Magneto got to his knees. He said, "I can still crush you! And the girl shall yet be mine!"  
  
"Magneto!" Magneto turned behind himself to see Daphne. "You want my powers? Then take them!" Out of sheer rage, she picked up where Jean left off, attacking his mind, and causing him to scream in pain. After what seemed like and eternity, both Magneto and Daphne fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
While Cyclops tried to awaken his unconscious wife, Colossus, now in human form, approached Daphne's fallen form and picked her up. Shadowcat then approached, checked for a pulse, and said, "She's okay. Just out cold."  
  
Beast said, "We'd better make arrangements to have them taken to the Void."  
  
"No time!" came a voice. Wolverine ran in and said, "I found a communications room and tried to call the Void. Magneto's set this place to self-destruct! It's gonna blow in less than a minute!"  
  
Realizing the urgency, Cyclops said, "Let's move it, people!"  
  
The X-Men quickly made it back to the Blackbird and Velocity. Jean regained consciousness just at everyone looked at the dome. The X-Men, the Mystery, Inc. gang, and Daphne's parents watched as the dome exploded.  
  
On the flight back, Daphne lay down in the back of the Blackbird. As Kitty and Beast were examining her, John asked, "Is she alright?"  
  
"She'll be fine," said Beast. "She just needs to rest. She should be waking up any minute now."  
  
"But, like, what about Magneto?" asked Shaggy. "Is he really . . . you know . . .?  
  
"Dead?" finished Wolverine, who was now unmasked. "Boy, there have been many times in which we were sure ol' Buckethead was gone, only to resurface later."  
  
"You mean he's been in worse situations than this?" asked Velma.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Beast then said, "Look at this way: The more sure you are Magneto's dead, the more likely he's alive."  
  
"Ruh oh," said Scooby. "Rhat is rot rood."  
  
Daphne moaned as consciousness began to return. Once she woke up, a smiling Fred said, "Welcome home, Daphne."  
  
"Raphne!" said Scooby happily. "Rou're rokay!"  
  
"Freddy?" she asked. She looked around and saw the rest of her friends. "Velma. Shaggy. Scooby. You're okay. Mom?"  
  
"I'm right here, sweetie," said Cindy, who was by her side immediately.  
  
"Magneto . . . did I stop him?"  
  
"Yup," answered Wolverine. "It took a lot outta ya, but ya did it."  
  
"But, Mom, Dad," Daphne began, looking at her parents, "don't you . . . hate me?"  
  
"Daphne," said John, "listen to me. We love you. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing!"  
  
"But why did this have to happen to me?" asked Daphne. "I just wish my life were normal again."  
  
Logan shook his head and said, "Darlin', you're life stopped being normal the minute you discovered you were a mutant."  
  
"She's right," said Kitty. "All of our lives stopped being normal when we discovered our mutations."  
  
"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Daphne," said Cindy. "I, on the other hand, do."  
  
Daphne asked, "You mean . . ."  
  
"Yes," interrupted Cindy. "Your Aunt Jean. Please don't blame her for keeping that a secret from you. If I had been in her place, I would have done the same thing. Try to forgive her. And me."  
  
"I will, Mom," said Daphne. "I promise."  
  
Cindy walked back toward the front of the Blackbird. Jean was sitting there, not talking to anybody. She then heard Cindy say, "Jean?" She looked up to see her sister looking at her. Cindy smiled and said, "You and I have a lot to catch up on."  
  
Seeing her sincerity, Jean smiled and said, "That is an understatement."  
  
To Be Continued 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The next day, Daphne's parents and friends were preparing to leave. Daphne was going to stay at the Institute to develop her powers. She was also going to meet the rest of the X-Men today. As they were preparing to leave, Freddy asked, "Are you sure about this, Daphne."  
  
She nodded and said, "I have to stay. If what they say about Magneto possibly surviving is true, he may still want to use me for his own purposes."  
  
Cindy said, "I hope Jean teaches you well."  
  
"I'm sure she will," said Daphne. She then hugged her parents.  
  
"I just wish there was some way we could stay close," said Velma. "Some way we could visit you often and maybe still go out for old time's sake."  
  
Wheeling towards them, Xavier said, "As a matter of fact, there may be a way. The same friend in town who owns the hotel stayed at also owns an apartment complex. He says there is one open for the four of you. All you'd have to do is get jobs to pay the rent. It's a generous offer and I think you should consider."  
  
Freddy, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby began discussing it amongst themselves. Daphne crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping they'd say yes. Finally, Freddy said, "Professor Xavier, you've got yourself a deal. All we have to do is go back to Coolsville and get some of our stuff."  
  
Freddy and Xavier shook hands as the professor said, "I'm glad to hear that. And I know Daphne is too."  
  
Daphne hugged her friends and her parents one last time before they left. As the taxi took them to the airport, Professor X said, "Well, Daphne, it looks like your life is going to more interesting than ever."  
  
"Yes," agreed Daphne. "But just one thing: NEVER make me wear that awful outfit again."  
  
Xavier chuckled and said, "It's a deal." They then headed back to the mansion. Daphne knew that her life was never going to be the same again.  
  
The End 


End file.
